The present invention relates to a new and distinct strawberry cultivar designated ‘DrisStrawEight’ and botanically known as Fragaria×ananassa. This new strawberry cultivar was discovered in Camarillo, Calif. in January 2005 and originated from a cross between the female parent ‘Driscoll Ojai’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 18,575) and the male parent ‘Driscoll Agoura’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 15,731). The original seedling of the new cultivar was asexually propagated at a nursery in Shasta County, Calif.
‘DrisStrawEight’ was subsequently asexually propagated in Shasta County, Calif. and underwent further testing at a nursery in Ventura County, Calif. for three years. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive asexual propagations via stolons and tissue culture.